Electric: Part One
by FarmingPirate
Summary: Garth Daniels has been able to manipulate electricity for as long as he can remember but he has always had control over it. Only now his powers are getting stronger and harder to control. With relationships being built and secrets from the past catching up with him will Garth help the people he loves or will he choose to confront his past?
1. Chapter 1: Schooldays

Chapter 1: Schooldays

Gotham Academy

01/02/13

1:45pm

"Garth..." Mrs Orchard said calmly.

No reply.

"Garth Daniels." She now said with frustration.

Again, No reply.

Mrs Orchard turns her focus to the student sitting behind the daydreamer.

"Artemis would you please get Mr Daniels attention for me?"

Artemis kicks the underneath of her classmates chair making him audibly jump as he awakens out of his trance. "Get your head out of the clouds Daniels" Artemis sighs. Garth turns around to look at the interrupter of his daydream and then he looks around the room as he tries to reclaim his composure, after not paying attention during his second to last lesson of the day.

"If you're not going to pay attention during my lessons then I'm afraid you're either going to have to start staying after school to catch up, Or I will have to phone your parents at let them know you aren't taking my lessons seriously?!" The teacher was getting more and more frustrated with each passing word.

"Is not that I'm not taking your lessons seriously teach' it's just that... well... what class is this?"

The school bell rings, signaling that class is over. Also signaling that Garth can get out of this situation with his oh so favorite teacher.

"The bell doesn't excuse you I do! six of you haven't handed in their homework and I want it by tomorrow morning." Mrs Orchard states trying to get the attention of her students, who seem to be heading to the door whether they heard their teacher or not. Garth manages to merge in with the crowd of his classmates. "That lesson could have gone better" He says under his breath as he exits.

"If you don't start paying attention then that woman is going to focus on me as a substitute you know." Garth again turns round to see the girl who sits behind him in two of his classes. "Oh hey, It's Amelia right?"

 ***You've got this Garth***

Blank stare.

"Not even close Daydreamer."

*Damn it*

Artemis bumps past him with her schoolbooks held to her chest. "My name is Artemis, You've been here for 2 weeks. Learn some names." she says in a friendly manner but yet at the same time, annoyed.

"Yeah... sorry Artemis, I'll get it right next time."

"Make sure you do Daniels, now hurry up we have physics next."

Garth's apartment

04/02/13

7:30am

Rubbing his eyes Garth tries to wake up and with the alarm piercing through his eardrums you would think it would be an easy task to get up and out of bed, but no.

Zap.

Garth, for the 3rd time in the past 2 weeks has destroyed his Alarm clock.

*Again dude? seriously? wake yourself up*

"Pops, I...uh... It happened again! I'm sorry I'll pay for this one!" He groggily shouts to his father through the thin walls of his apartment.

A muffled voice came through the other side of the wall.

"You better kid. Remember what you promised your mother, No powers!"

"yeah... I remember. No powers." Garth mumbled to himself.

Garth managed to climb out of his bed and looked at the mirror that was placed up on his wall near the rooms light-switch. He ran his hands through is short brown hair and then took a step back and opened his hand with his fingers being positioned like a claw. Electricity flickered.

Gotham Academy

02/04/13

8:09am

Garth was walking up the schools drive with earphones in and wearing his favorite maroon jacket. He was also singing along to the music playing in his ears, Not loudly but loud enough that if you were stood next to him you would notice his singing.

Garth notices a tap on his right shoulder, "Singing aloud are we?"

Garth looked to his right to notice a beautiful red head smiling at him, So he smiled back at her.

Garth exclaimed to her with a bright smile, "Yeah, its a habit of mine that I picked up from my mother. But hey at least its not a bad one!" Garth realized that his voice came out louder than expected so he removed his earphones.

The red head laughed at him. "wait a second, my singing isn't bad is it? because then it truly would be a bad habit." He jokingly says

"No no not at all! I think you're singing is great." they both paused for two or three awkward seconds. ***This is certainly going to be a good day***

"My name is Barbara by the way. Barbara Gordon."

"As in the commissioner Gordon's daughter?" Garth says excitedly. She nodded

"Oh wow! I'm a huge fan of the whole Bat-people thing, do you think he could introduce me?!"

Barbara looked at Garth quizzingly. "Sorry but you didn't tell me your name"

"Oh right sorry. I always do that" He nervously laughs "My name is Garth Daniels. I recently transferred here all the way from Coast City but I'm originally from England in the UK".

 ***Maybe a bit too much information there Garthy***

"Well Mr Englishman, It was nice speaking to you but I gotta help my friend Dick in the gymnasium" Barbara began to jog towards the direction of the sports area of Gotham Academy and threw a wave in Garth's direction.

 ***I've got to remember her name for sure***

Garth entered the school through the front entrance while being crammed into the crowd of students trying to get through in a hurry due to them all missing the bell. On his way to the first lesson of the day (Drama) his mind began to trail off to what happened this morning, The alarm clock situation to be exact. His powers were getting harder to control. He did fling a bolt of electricity while he was half asleep and lets face it for someone who daydreams a lot this can be really bad. Maybe he just needed someone to...

Garth's train of thought is broken as the ground shakes. Many students began to ask what that was, some of the girls screaming.

It happens again. This time it has twice the strength triggering the emergency alarms that are placed around the school to signal an evacuation.

Everyone is now screaming and running to the nearest exit, piling past and over each other only focusing on getting themselves out. Garth pins himself against the wall to see if anyone needs help, unlike a lot of these High-Schoolers he actually wants to help the students who are getting hurt.

"Move I need to get through!" "Get out of my way! I'm more important than you!" "Hurry up man we gotta get going!" These are a few things Garth could hear as everyone was evacuating.

while he was pinning himself against the wall he noticed someone pushing past the crowd by also hugging against the same wall as him. As the person came closer he noticed blonde hair with a very long swaying ponytail which was attached to someone with a very determined look. It was Artemis.

"Daydreamer move out of the way I need to get past!" she exclaimed with a stern voice

"Where are you going Artemis, the evacuation is the opposite direction!" He quizzingly shouted back

They were now standing next to each other. "I'm heading towards the gymnasium, I need to make sure my friends are okay" her stern look could not hide the worry in her eyes. "From what I can tell this wasn't an earthquake but we're being attacked and that the gymnasium is where the ground-shakes originated" she added as Garth wasn't moving.

Garth thinks for a moment about the situation. "I'll help you" he said with a determined twinkle in his eye. Garth grabbed Artemis' wrist to make sure they stay together and began to push past the screaming and confused teenagers.


	2. Chapter 2: First Fight

Chapter 2: First Fight

Gotham Academy Gymnasium

02/04/13

8:34am

Artemis and Garth have reached the entrance to the gymnasium, beginning to hear explosions and the ground shaking has grown stronger.

"I need you to stay here and make sure nobody comes through." Artemis orders Garth

"Well what are you gonna do? I'm pretty sure there is a fight going on in there. I won't let you go in there alone" Garth stands up to walk through the door to where the danger is. Artemis grabs his arm and pulls him back.

"Stay here or evacuate. those are your only choices Garth." She runs through the door looking over her shoulder making sure he is staying put.

As soon as his schoolmate is gone for about fifteen to twenty seconds he opens the door to see what is really happening in the Gymnasium. He see's something his superhero loving self has only dreamed of. He see's three of the younger superheroes, Robin, Batgirl and what looks to be Green Arrow's Protege. Despite seeing this sight he can't help but notice they are getting beat down, one after another they hit floor. They don't stop getting up to fight back but it isn't working. "I doubt three teenagers can fight the Killer Croc with just arrows, fists and explosives that he seems to be shrugging off" He thinks to himself while gripping his hands.

"Batgirl get his attention! Artemis get one of your freeze arrows ready! I'll finish him off" Robin shouts ordering his comrades.

Garth looks over to Batgirl. He see's her leap over Killer Croc's head placing what seems to be explosive putty over his eyes, detonating them as she lands. Artemis then fires one of her freeze arrows to lock Killer Croc in place, after the ice finishes forming around the crocodile's body Robin fires is taser towards the monster.

The Killer Croc shrieks in pain as he falls to the ground. Ice shattering,

"Good job team. That classic maneuver always seems to pay off", The boy wonder jokes

Holding a cut on her leg the Protege limps towards Batgirl and Robin. Robin reaches out and hands over a wrap of gauze for her to wrap her leg.

"One of these days these villains are going to actually learn from their failures", Batgirl mumbles as she catches her breath

Unbeknownst to the three superheroes the crocodile is regaining his strength. Garth notices this and tries to warn the young team but he didn't have time.

Killer Croc is now standing up and preparing to...

"CHARGE!"

The green monster flies towards the teenagers in one last ditch effort to end them. Robin and Batgirl manage to grapple away but Artemis was out of grapple arrows and with her leg cut she wasn't able to leap that far away from Killer Croc. While all this was happening the lights in the gymnasium cut out. Artemis leapt a few feet towards the right expecting the monster to crush her with all his weight but... nothing.

Artemis noticed that Batgirl and Robin stood still, Mouths agape. They were staring at the 17 year old Gotham Academy student who was stood in front of the smoking body of Killer Croc. The boy stood there with a shocked face, He looked at his hands, he had red lightning flowing from the tip of his fingers all the way up to his elbows.

"Uhhhh, do either of you know who this is? He is totally not traught" The boy wonder whispered to his two partners

Garth awakened from his trance, trying to figure out what he just did. from what he remembers he saw Killer Croc preparing to leap towards Robin, Batgirl and the Green Archer and that he wanted to help but the rest is a blur. He must have used his powers to absorb the electricity within the area. Garth looked at the steaming body.

"Is it... Is he dead? did I... Did I kill someone?" Garth stumbled through his words trying to get through the croak in his voice.

Robin checked the vital signs of the monster. "He's alive" he said in a calm way

"Now who are you Electric boy? we appreciate the help but we can't really leave you and your powers unchecked. I don't think Batman would Appreciate that" The boy wonder said walking towards Garth with his hands up.

"His name is Garth" Both Artemis and Batgirl said at the same time. The two of them looked at each other, the two of them confused as to why the other knew who he was.

"Uh... yeah, my name is Garth. How did you two know that?" The electricity around his arms began to die down and disappear.

"Lucky guess" Artemis quickly snapped

"Well Garth, I'm going to need you to do something for me. Tonight at 8pm I'm going to need you to come to these coordinates" Robin declared, "but first check in with your teachers so that they know you are safe and let your day go from there. You needn't worry about your powers, we'll help you with those." The boy wonder placed his hand on Garth right shoulder and smiled at him. Batgirl threw a smokebomb to the ground and all three of the protoges vanished. Garth headed towards the evacuation point to make sure his name was registered as safe.


	3. Chapter 3: Problems

Chapter 3: Problems

Garth's Apartment

02/04/13

4:14 pm

"I'm home pops" Garth declared as he walked into his and his fathers apartment. Garth placed his bag in the hallway and took of his shoes, leaving them by the door. He then walked into the living room noticing that his father wasn't home from work yet, so he collapsed onto his couch.

"Man I'm so drained", His muffled voice came through the fabric of the couch as he began to fall asleep.

7:03pm

"I'm home Garth!" Mr Daniels beckoned. Mr Daniels walked into the living room to see his only child waking up from his slumber on the couch. "I heard about what happened at Gotham Academy." His father looked Garth right in the eyes.

"What did you hear?" murmured the son.

"Garth. I know it was you who destroyed the lights in the gym, as Ironic as it is I'm an electrician. A good one at that so I know when you break something with your powers, you leave a mark." The father ranted to Garth

"I'm sorry pops, I really am. I broke my promise to mom... but people needed my help! I can't just stand by and watch people get hurt! I should be out..."

Mr Daniels interrupted his son with a roar "You should be keeping yourself safe! I don't care if people get hurt as long as you're safe!"

"If people need my help then you can sure as hell expect me to be there for them! Unlike you I'm not a fucking coward who works and drinks his problems away!" That exchange pierced his fathers heart. Did his son really think that about him? has he not been there for his little boy? no he hasn't and he knows it. He's been too busy working and too busy drinking when he gets home.

Garth stands there watching his father, waiting for his retaliation, but... nothing. His father walks towards the kitchen, Garth can hear the bottles of alcohol clinking together. With a sullen look on his face Garth walks into his bedroom to get changed in a hurry, it was almost time to head towards the coordinates that Robin told him to do to.

Gotham City Center

02/04/13

7:55pm

Garth turned to his right and looked down the dark and damp alleyway. "It seems empty, do they really want me to go down there? I mean really, it's a dark alleyway in GOTHAM CITY. It's the symbol of places you. should. not. go. to." He thought to himself although ultimately decided to walk down it anyway.

Garth came up to a red phone-box which seemed to be out of commission. "Am I even in the right place?" he doubted to himself

"You are." A dark voice grunted.

The electric boy turned around to see a demon stood in front of him. No. Not a demon. It was The Batman.

The Bat's voice never changing pitch from its low tone, "Are you the boy who took out Killer Croc in one go?"

"Yes Mr...uh Batman sir" Garth stiffened as he said this

The Batman gave him a deadly stare as he sized up the 17 year old boy. "How long have you had these powers? and How do they work?"

"Is this like a job interview or something" Garth joked as he rubbed the back of his neck

The Batman did not reply.

"Yeah, Right. No jokes with The Batman. Got it." The boy took a moment to process what to say to the Bat. "I've always had my powers, I can't remember a day when I wasn't constantly trying to keep them under wraps. My powers work by absorbing the electrical energy that is around me however I don't know my limit when it comes to these powers. Which is probably why you picked this alleyway, there is not much electricity around. Anyway each time I have used them in a big way I never actually remember it, today for example I don't remember attacking Killer Croc. It just happened."

Batman stopped him there, "I have a proposition for you. You can have my help in taking control of your powers so that you don't hurt yourself or worse somebody else. The requirements are that you join a team that I oversee. You will in short be working covertly for the Justice League."

"THE Justice League? As in The Flash, Superman and Wonder Woman?!" Garth Shrieked with excitement.

"Yes. That Justice League." He replied in a cold manner

"Count me in Mr Bats!" Garth cheered.

"Good. Now go into that phone-box after me and I'll introduce you to the people you will be working with." Batman ended has he walked into the red phone-box and vanished in a beam of light.

"Well okay then. This has been one hell of an eventful day." Garth concluded as he followed The Bat.


	4. Chapter 4: New Friends

Chapter 4: New Friends

02/04/13

8:23 pm

Garth appeared moments later after Batman had entered "The Cave". After trying to figure out how he went from a dark alleyway phone booth in Gotham to inside what seemed to be a mountain/cave he looked towards The Batman. Behind Batman were the young superheroes: Robin, Batgirl, Kid Flash,Superboy, Aqualad, Miss Martian, and that Archer dressed in Green.

Garth gave them a nervous wave.

"Team, this Is Garth Daniels. You're new teammate." The Caped Crusader stated.

"And we have a new teammate why? what does he even do?" The goggle wearing speedster sarcastically said. The Archer punched his shoulder, "Wait till you see what he can do, He took out Killer Croc with one move." she bragged. The Archer put her right hand on her hip "Thanks for that by the way. You most likely saved my life" she smirked towards her new teammate.

Batman Interjected, "Before Garth goes on any missions with you all I need to help him gain control of his powers. So in the meantime I want you all to get on with each other. I've read his files and judging by his personality Garth is a trustworthy it gets. If you want to reveal your identities to him sooner rather than later it is your choice." With a swish of his cloak Batman turned around and walked to exit the cave.

Garth looked at his new teammates, "Its uh nice to meet you all?" he laughed while, again, rubbing the back of his neck.

The Atlantean walked up to the brown haired boy and put his hand out for Garth to shake it. Garth shook his hand. "A pleasure it is for us too, my friend. You can call me Kaldur, I am the teams leader." He claimed as their hands came back to their owners

"Let me introduce you to the team. I'm sure you already know most of their alias' but you don't know the real them." Aqualad chuckled as he began to introduce Garth to his comrades from left to right.

"This is Robin who you have already met. He hasn't shared his secret Identity with us under Batmans orders. To the right of Robin we Have Batgirl who you have also already met. Batgirl isn't ready to share her identity with you yet, don't be offended she is a bat after all" he said in a compassionate way.

Garth smiled at Batgirl, She seemed familiar to him yet he did not know where from.

"Next up we have Kid Flash and Superboy they..." Kaldur tried to continue but Kid Flash interrupted, "They are your new bros, sorry for what I said earlier my man. Anyone who can take out Killer Croc on their own is a fine addition to the team! By the way the name is Wally West" Kid Flash removed his cowl to reveal a freckled face with an overly wide grin on his face.

Garth Giggled to himself "Wally huh? that seems fitting somehow", He looked over to his right to notice the green lady and the blonde archer holding in their laughs. Garth returned his attention to who was in front of him. The muscular black shirt wearing boy looked at Garth, "Call me Connor" he grunted. Garth nodded to him, he certainly did not wanna piss off that guy.

"Next we have Miss Martian" The Atlantean smiled at her, most likely waiting for her to interject

"HI! my name is M'gann but you can call me Megan! I'm sure we'll get along amazingly, I've baked cookies that are cooling down in the kitchen and I'm going to make you a superhero outfit! You're going to look so good in it!", The Martian continued to go on and say nothing but friendly things until 'The Archer' had to stop her from talking before she got too excited.

The Archer looked at Garth and smiled at him. She began to remove to her green cowl revealing her brown eyes and tanned face. "My name is..." "Artemis?!" Garth yelped in shock.

"Yeah its me" She laughed "Artemis is also my hero name" she added pointing her thumb to her chest.

"It's certainly suits both versions of you. Its the name for the Greek goddess of hunting or something, right?" he asked. "Smart and Cute? I like it." she flirtatiously said.

Both Wally and Batgirl looked at each other deciding who needed to interrupt this.

"So guys why don't we go watch a movie or something? That's always a good shout" Wally Suggested,

Batgirl agreed "That's a great Idea Kid, Garth can pick. I'm sure he has great taste."

"Sure thing guys, but first is there a phone or something in here? I need to tell my dad that I'm safe."

safe."


	5. Chapter 5: Costume

03/08/19

Mount Justice Training Facility

9:47pm

"He's certainly powerful" The man in the black and blue suit proclaimed.

"He is. The boy needs to further his control of his powers, I've ran every physical and mental test possible for someone with his talents." The Dark Knight commented, turning to the member of the Justice League.

"But he needs a mentor right? Someone who can help him along. Someone who can pass on their wisdom." The Justice League comrade questioned the Bat.

The Flashing of Garth's electricity brightens their faces as he takes down the training-bots.

Batman smirked at Black Lightning, "That is correct Jefferson. It looks like you have yourself the protege that you've been wanting."

Batman placed his hand on Black Lightnings shoulder, "I'll introduce you". Batman ended Garth's current training session and met him on the battlefield filled with smoldering corpses of the training bots as the lights flickered on and off. "Garth, This is Black Lightning. He will be your mentor for both you dealing with your powers and being your mental coach when you aren't out on the field."

"It's a pleasure to meet your Mr Black Lightning" Garth raised his hand out as the electricity flowing around his arms died out. "Is there anyway I can shorten that name down? Like Mr BL or Lighty?" He chuckled to his new mentor.

The new mentor laughed at his new partner, "I'm afraid not son, It's Black Lightning out on the field but when we're not just call me Jefferson.". Smiling at the sidekick Jefferson simply asked "So Garth, what will I be calling you when we are on patrol?"

Garth thought for a moment, "With the whole superhero thing it has to be cheesy right? or something to do with your powers" he joke. "I would go with Lightning Lad but I'm sure that's taken. I've got it! I'll be called Volt!" The protege cheered.

"You know what son, that's just cheesy enough for my liking" Black Lightning joked.

03/09/13

Mount Justice Living Quarters

10:41am

"Today's the day guys!" The green skinned girl chirped as she entered the kitchen with a red box. Turning to face the commotion that she is bringing with her was her boyfriend Conner, Robin and the Atlantean Kaldur.

"Ah yes, At last our comrade has finish Batman's tests and training" Kaldur commented as M'gann placed the box on the kitchen table.

"I gotta give it to Garth, training with Batman for even a few weeks is a grueling task. Lets hope he stayed whelmed", Conner and Aqualad groaned and rolled there eyes. "That saying is so not going away" the boy wonder giggled.

Superboy's eyes moved towards the box that the martian was holding "What's in the box Megan?" he simply stated. "Conner! I'm glad you asked but I can't say it's a surprise" she gleefully beamed

"Three" Robin chuckled.

"Two" Kaldur sighed.

"One..." Conner added

"Okay I can't take it anymore I have to tell someone or my heart is going to explode" Miss Martian announced. "Its Garth new suit! It's super cute! I even managed to get the help of Batman in the design, only because he wanted to add some safety measures or something but that's a secret" She winked and floated and inch or two in the air joyfully clapping her hands.

"Recognized. Volt: B-12" The robotic voice stated.

The martians face lit up with anticipation. M'gann talks to her absent comrades Kid Flash, Artemis and Batgirl through their mind link. "Quick guys you need to come to the kitchen, Garth has arrived and it sounds like he's decided on a name". Wally rushes through the door in a flash. a few seconds later Barbara walks into the kitchen with her hair down and sunglasses on, still keeping he identity from her new teammate. "What name did he decide on? is it something cool or cheesy?" The ginger questioned with a smile

"I'm sure its a bit of both knowing Garth." The redheaded girl answered.

Garth entered the living room to see a mess of food and women's magazines placed over and around the coach. ***Most likely Wally and Batgirl*** he thought to himself. Garth turned to his right and entered the kitchen, He saw his teammates stood together with smiles on their faces. Even Conner was excited for Garth.

"Should I be worried?" the brown haired boy speculated.

"Here you go Garthy" The green girl chirped as she passed the red box towards her newest partner.

"I can tell you wrapped decorated this" He smirked to Megan. Garth began unraveling the yellow bow placed around the box and removed the box's lid. "Clothes?" he questioned. "Don't be silly Garth take it out of the box!" she instructed. Garth pulled the clothing out of the box to reveal what seemed to be his 'super-suit' (as he liked to call them). The suit was red with a white lightning bolt going from the the right shoulder leading down to his feet. The suit also featured a cowl that covers the entirety of his face bar his mouth, It also had red goggles much like his mentors.

"Wow Megan! this is just... this is just amazing! you really didn't have to" he exclaimed "This is better than I could have hoped. "Try it on" "See how it fits" "That's better than mine" his male teammates blurted out and exclaimed. Garth took his super-suit and grabbed some privacy in the living room and began to take his clothes off so that he can fit into his suit.

"Uhhh, am I missing something" a breathy voice questioned in surprise. "Artemis?!" Garth yelped as he was hopping his second leg into his costume. Artemis watched as Garth stumbled and fell over the top of the couch. "Real smooth Daydreamer." she berated as she face-palmed. Garth shot back up to try and play off his fall and regain his composure, "I uhh sorry I should have gone to the locker room or something" he chuckled has he rubbed his hand through his hair.

Artemis marveled at her shirtless teammate and blushed, "It's fine Garth don't worry. Is that your 'super-suit'?" she said holding in her laughter.

"Yeah it is! Megan and Batman made it for me, I hope he added in some cool techy stuff" beamed. "The others are waiting for the grand reveal in the kitchen if you want to join them." he added. Artemis nodded and walked towards the kitchen, she stole one more glance at her teammate and joined her friends.

"Is he almost ready Arty?" the speedster chuckled.

"Seriously Baywatch? somebody could have warned me" the archer sighed

Batgirl started giggling to herself, "How much did you see?" now wiping a tear from her eye. "Enough" she smirked

A voice came from the other side of the kitchen wall "Music please!". The team all laughed, Wally sped off and a second later he had a pair of speakers next to him. Wally began to play that generic tune people sing when someone his stripping. Garth burst through the door. "Da dada duh... da dada duh" Wally, Batgirl, Robin and Artemis all started singing.

Kaldur turned to Megan and Conner and mumbled "Is this a surface custom or are we missing the joke?" his two teammates shrugged.

Garth began to strut slowly towards his teammates, as he reached the group of teenagers he span around and struck a pose. His teammates began to cheer, "Encore!" Batgirl gushed, "One more time so I can record it" the boy wonder cried wiping the tears from his eyes.

"So guys *chuckles* what do you guys think? pretty cool right?" The new superhero says as he struck superman's iconic pose.

"It definitely fits to his body" Artemis nodded to Batgirl and Garth. "Definitely, I like it." Barbara added.

"So what name did you pick" Wally exclaimed with anticipation "Is it cool or cheesy?" he then added. "It's a tad bit of both. I've gone with 'Volt' because well you know electric powers and all that jazz" he explained.

"Hmmm..." the redheaded speedster said while rubbing his chin. "I'll give that a 7.5 on originality but I'll make it and 8.7 because of the costume."


	6. Chapter 6: Anger and Forgiveness

Chapter 6: Anger and Forgiveness

03/11/13

Garth's Apartment

4:35pm

Garth walks up the squared staircase towards his apartments floor. He had spent most of the weekend at Mount Justice but he always came home late in the evening so that his dad didn't get too suspicious. Garth walks through the rundown walkway with the open-air and Gotham City to his left and the numbered doors on the right. He walks up to number 23 and unlocks the doors gate with a key-card and then unlocks the door with his door-key.

"Pops, I'm home. Sorry I'm late I had to stop off at a takeaway to grab dinner" he lied when in actuality he stopped some goons robbing someone by shocking their ankle monitors (as stealthily as possible), as well as making sure the victim got home safe.

"It's fine Garth don't worry, I hope you've got something good? Chinese, Pizza, Fast-food?" He questioned from the kitchen.

"Chinese" Garth confirmed. Garth placed his duffel bag of gym clothes, which included his 'super-suit' (He likes to be prepared) against the doorway. "I'll set the food out dad you just take a seat" He ordered his father with a smile.

After they had finished their takeaway Garth made his way to his bedroom to start his homework which was due tomorrow knowing full well he won't write more than a paragraph. Mr Daniels went outside of the apartment and onto the walkway to smoke a cigarette to "wind down after a long day" in his words. On his return into the apartment Garth's father tripped over his sons Duffel bag. "What in gods name is in this?" he mumbled to himself

"Garth you've left your gym bag out here! I'll put it in the washing machine for you" He shouted to his son through the walls.

Garth's eyes widened at the computers monitor. "Shit." he whispered to himself. Garth took off and ran to get the bag away from his father but it was too late. His dad had the costume in his hands with tears flowing down his face, "No... powers..." his dad murmured.

Garth's heart sunk. "Pops... Dad I can expla...", Mr Daniels cut him off "No fucking powers! You promised me AND you promised your mum!" the man roared throwing his sons super-suit and duffel bag right at him.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that life is? do you have any idea how much danger you are going to put yourself in?!" the father bellowed.

"Dad you don't need to worry The Batman has been training me! I even have Black Lightning as a mentor" he argued back hoping for his father to see his sons point of view.

"Whoop de fuckin' doo! You have some guy with a bat fetish doing what? getting you to run laps and seeing how high you can jump? oh please your mum would be so disappointed." The man seethed. Garth's heart broke, he understood why his father was angry. A promise is a promise. Yet Garth is doing what he has always wanted to do. His mother supported him as a child with his wish of being like Superman, He understand why she had her little boy make that promise but she always told him to be happy and pursue his dreams. No matter what.

The electrician roared one more time "Do you remember what happened when you last used your powers on someone? It's the whole reason we are in the god forsaken city! If only you had...", Garth cut his father off.

"Don't you dare bring that up! don't you fucking dare... If I had control none of that would have happened. Mum would still be..." Garth's emotions began to set off his powers, the whole of the neighborhoods electricity began to turn on and off. "Here we go again, are you going to attack me this time?!" the man said with pure anger in his voice. "If you don't stop this 'superhero' charade soon you're going to be lying in the gutter like all the other wannabe's in this city" His father now wailing, not wanting his son to be another example. "You can either throw that costume in the garbage and live with me, have a normal life. Or you can go and see if that Batman or Black Lightning really care about you, see if they will give you somewhere to stay." His father was internally pleading to his son that he picked the first option.

"There is no 'normal life' with you, or in Gotham." His son said coldly. Garth grabbed his duffel bag and threw some clothes into it as well as his super-suit. He walked up the the apartments door and slammed it, that final burst of anger sent the neighborhood into a power outage.

03/11/13

Mount Justice

7:10pm

Since it was a Monday night most of the team would not be at the teams headquarters. Robin and Batgirl lived elsewhere, Wally would be at his home with his parents or at his aunts, Kaldur in Atlantis, Artemis with her mother and Superboy now living with the Kent's since his relationship with Superman had improved. "The only person who should be here is M'gaan" Garth thought to himself. Garth assumed that Megan would be in her room either watching some soap-opera or reading a cooking book, so with his assumption he walked towards the living room with the television and couch.

As Garth entered the living room he was met with the view of his blonde teammate dressed in a baggy shirt and gym pants. She was asleep but the television screen was running what seemed to be some kind of action film. Garth thinking he may as well watch whatever was on the screen placed his bag next to the couch and sat to the left of Artemis. Artemis immediately jolted awake ready to strike.

"Oh its you, Daydreamer. why are you here so..." Artemis didn't finish her sentence as she noticed the puffed eyes of her friend. "What happened?" she asked with a sorrowful look.

Her teammate tried to answer but his voice croaked and gave out. More tears ran down his face. Artemis sat down and moved towards Garth, she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and began wiping the tears from his face. "Garth..." she whispered.

"I had an argument with my dad. A pretty bad one" he spilled.

"I sure know about those" she joked with him trying to make him smile, and he did she got him to smirk. "What was it about ?" she asked him "If you want to talk about it I mean."

"He doesn't want me to use these powers. I promised him... I promised my mum... And I broke that promise. All because I wanted something out of my life. Ever since I've come to Gotham me and my pops have become more antagonistic with each other... It never used to be like this." Garth's smirk faded as he began to run out of tears. "Garth I don't know your history with your family." Artemis now knelt down in front of Garth and held his hands. "But what I do know is that some people live a happy life and face no obstacles, they get whatever they want out of life. As much as I wish it most of us on this team are not like that, not even you." Artemis now had a tear forming in one of her eyes.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better Arty?" He chuckled, trying to change the atmosphere.

"Let me finish Daydreamer" She said with a stern voice. "Opposite those people who live an easy life are people like us. We have obstacles. We have problems. But those obstacles and problems build us into better people. I joined this team a liar, I hid who I truly was and I had to face my demons head on. I thought I found love but that didn't last but it helped me grow. And last of all I opened up to the people around me and they helped me. You're already ahead of the curve" She smiled as the tear rolled down her face and Garth smiled back

"I'm not sure if that makes you feel better, I'm not really one for talking about emotions..." Garth noticed she looked embarrassed. Garth wiped his face and looked her in the eyes "Artemis, I... Thank you." he moved his right hand from Artemis' grip and placed it higher up on her left arm. "I'd like to think that even if we weren't in this superhero business we still would have become as close as we have." He laughed. "That depends on whether or not you start paying attention in Mrs Orchards class" she added laughing as well.

The laughing died out and they took a moment to admire each other. No words. Artemis smiled at Garth and embraced him. "Everything will work out, Don't worry Daydreamer."


	7. Chapter 7: Fury

Chapter 7: Fury

Mount Justice

03/12/13

7:27am

A loud clanking sound awakens Garth from his slumber. "Man, couches are never comfy." he mumbles. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and takes a moment to sit up and to look through into the kitchen. Garth notices M'gaan is baking again "Hopefully something other than cookies, they don't make a healthy breakfast" he chuckled to himself. The electric boy looks to his left to notice a glass of water, a fresh change of clothes and a note:

"Good morning Daydreamer! I grabbed you a glass of water because after last night I'm sure you need to re-hydrate yourself. I also asked Wally if you can borrow some of his spare clothes that he leaves here because I wasn't sure if the clothes in your bag were clean (I know how you boys are...).

-Artemis x

P.S. Make sure you're ready for your first mission tomorrow"

Garth smiled at the letter and saw, in the corner of his eyes, Miss Martian sticking her head through the doorway and giggled, "You two are so cute!"

Garth laughs towards his teammate "Thanks Meg but I don't thinks it's like that..." he smiled.

"We'll see" she giggled. "Want some of these freshly baked cookies?"

Garth sighed with another smile "Sure, why not. Do you mind if I play some music to wake myself up?"

Garth plugged his phone into the television and used the speakers to play his music.

As the music played an attractive red-headed woman walked into the living room. Yawning and rubbing her eyes, she groggily asks "What is this music and why is it so loud?"

Garth turned to the redhead and just stared in shock. Batgirl was not wearing her costume.

"BARBARA GORDON?!" He yelled in surprise

"GARTH?! What are you doing here so early? you never stay over!" she blurted placing her two hands over her mouth. "Oh man I totally had my suspicions that you were Batgirl! Well it was more of like a 20% guess but it totally counts!" He cheered to his teammate

"Wait... Seriously?" Barbara asked crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Well... yeah. Commissioner Gordon helps batman so you would have ran into him at some point and if your anything like what I hear of your dad then you would be out on the streets fighting crime. Plus you hang out with Artemis at school and no one has such red hair than you do" He added with a smirk

A robotic voice echoed the hallways "Recognized: Kid Flash, B03", "Recognized: Robin, B01"

"I thought you'd be either mad or confused at me not telling you my identity... And I don't think Megan would appreciate you saying that" she blushed.

A yellow streak sped past Barbara, "Flirting with the newbie are we Barbara?" he joked as he jogged backwards into the kitchen with the smell of M'gaans cookies leading him. "It's not like that Kid!" She bickered. The 15 year old boy wonder walked past Barbara "Come on Babs play it off cool" he said with his signature Robin laugh.

As the morning went on the rest of his teammates began arriving to prepare for the meeting with Batman. All the while getting up to their teenage antics.

Mount Justice

03/12/13

10:00am

The Dark Knight walked towards the team of youngsters and activated the holographic interface he uses when giving missions to the team. The interface showed images of London and pictures of missing people with the latest records of them showing that they were involved with violent acts before vanishing.

"Today you will be travelling to London to investigate what we assume to be a human trafficking ring. The targets have tended to be from the age of 18-25 both male and female. Before these people were taken from their homes and families they committed violent attacks to strangers, friends and family."

"How violent are we talking Batman?" Robin asked.

"It varies. People have been hurt mentally and physically some have been hospitalized and others killed." The Batman admitted.

The archer clenched her fists, "We have to stop this."

Batman nodded in agreement with Artemis, "The Justice League and The British Government have been working together on this mission and we have been given an area and a name. The location is one of the most violent areas in London, 'Croydon', so be on your guard and don't stay on the streets unless need be. Keep and ear out for any information you have on 'The Doctor'"

"Sorry to kill this serious vibe but that name is awful" Kid Flash added.

The Dark Knight gave the ginger boy his infamous 'Bat Stare'. "Good luck team." Batman finalized the meeting.

Batman walked towards Garth and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Me and Black Lightning know about what happened with your father and your neighborhood. We've been in contact with your dad and he has agreed that you can stay here."

"Thank you." Garth acknowledged.

Croydon, London

03/12/13

10:25pm

"Arriving at drop-zone it 60 seconds" The martian stated in a serious manner.

Aqualad stood up acquiring the attention of the team. With a strong and confident voice Kaldur began ordering his team: "We are splitting up into four pairs. Batgirl and Kid Flash you will be Group A, you will scout the location and report back. Group B will be Volt and Superboy, You will be the first responders if Group A needs help. Group C will be Miss Martian and Robin, you two will keep the perimeter secure. Finally Group D will be Artemis and I as the backup."

"10 second till drop-zone" Miss Martian added.

"3...2...1 Group A and B DROP!" she ordered. The four superheroes dropped through the holes that appeared in the floor of the Bio-ship and landed on top of an area of Apartments. "Group A and B have landed safe and secure, Good luck Aqualad" Batgirl declared.

"You say 'safe and secure' but Superboy has created a crater on top of someones home" the speedster remarked. "There is nobody in the apartment below us. Infrared sight." The clone coldly said.

"It's called a 'Council Flat' " The electric protege laughed and said "I feel like I'm going to spend this mission telling you the British names for everything".

"Focus on the task at hand. This is a serious mission and you should all treat it as such." The redheaded bat commanded. "Group B get into your positions, Kid Flash lets go." Batgirl demanded.

Garth heard a voice in his head "I've connected the mind link."

"What the hell?!" He questioned inside his head. "Did nobody tell him about this?" A sarky voice said. "That was my bad I knew I forgot something" Miss Martian jested. "Garth you don't need to worry this won't mess with your brain or anything its so that we can communicate." The green skinned beauty added.

"So how does this work? You aren't going to hear all my thoughts are you? I have quite the dirty mind" he asked as Superboy chuckled next to him at his partners response.

"You'll figure it out Daydreamer" Artemis replied.

five to ten minutes passed with the group B hearing the scouting updates from Batgirl and Kid Flash as well as Robin and Miss Martian confirming that the area was secure.

"Me and Kid Flash just saw a car pull up with two people getting dragged out. They were both bound and gagged. We are in pursuit. Group B we may need backup, I'll send you the location details."

"We're on our way" Volt stated. Garth and Conner walked to the edge of the estate and looked down. They looked into the square interior that was filled with young men smoking, fighting, threatening and cursing from across the grounds."What floor?" Superboy asked. "East side. 3rd floor, we're on South and the tenth floor."

The two boys grinned at each other and Superboy dropped from the roof and began a controlled fall, he grabbed onto the third floor walkway and pulled himself up. Volt followed Superboy down by grabbing onto a metal drainpipe that leads to the bottom. Garth magnetized his hands and feet allowing him to glide down the pole safely. As Garth moved onto the walkway he noticed two hooded young men pushing against and threatening Superboy.

"Well that sure is a mistake" The red and white superhero chuckled. The clone grabbed the two men and threw them ten feet across the walkway. Garth shocked them with a weak electric charge briefly knocking them out.

"Sorry guys but me and Superboy have made..." Before he could finish his update a voice in Volt's head cut him off

"Garth... Superboy... I need help!" Batgirl cried into their minds. "Barbara! We're on our way! we're on the south-side we'll be there in 30 seconds!" he exclaimed.

Volt and Superboy began to make their way through the Government Estate as quickly and as stealthily as possible. They soon came across a door which had blood leading into it. Garth lost his breath at the sight and took a moment to recover. "I'll get the door" Conner informed as he punched his fist through it and pulled it off his hinges. Volt began to activate his powers by absorbing the power-source that Batman had placed into his suits spinal column to stop him from ruining neighborhoods. The duo ran through the door and noticed that the third floor wasn't set out as somewhere to live, it was hollowed out to looked like a warehouse. The owners seemed to have made a makeshift warehouse by connecting the apartments next to this one.

Volt noticed a swaying light with a bloodied Batgirl underneath it swaying in and out of consciousness. "Batgirl!" Volt shouted. In a moment Garth was knocked off his feet and Superboy was thrown through a window.

A commanding voice beamed into Volts head: "Group A and B, Artemis and I are on our way. Group C stay in position!"

Volt tried to stand up but again he was knocked off his feet. The flash of light now repeatedly striking him. "You will never be one of us!" he heard through the strikes. "Stay away from Artemis!" he heard again as a fist swiftly connected with his jaw. Garth's head began to spin. Electricity began to encompass his arms and the power source on his spine began to glow, "Sorry about this kid..." He murmured, spitting blood from his mouth. "STOP!" He shouted as a pulse of electricity fired from his hands that were on the ground. Kid Flash was flung across the make shift storage area. Garth again fired electricity from his hands to try and stun Wally.

Batgirl, as loud as she could, cried "Garth, electricity won't work against Kid! He's a speedster wait for the others!"

"She's right, you know." Lightning was now sparking from Wally's body, "My powers come from the Speedforce, You'll just supercharge me." He mocked as he began to run towards his bloodied and tired teammate. Wally landed more strikes on Volt as he tried to block the speedsters strikes to waste time for his teammates to appear. The fast strikes onto Garth stopped as he heard muffled voices.

Artemis and Aqualad had entered the 'warehouse' and attempted to enter the fight but they were unable to land most of their attacks. Garth heard another, unrecognizable voice in his head. "Anger" it whispered. Volt began to only see red. He was Furious. Artemis quickly ran towards Garth to make sure he was okay but she was met with a fairly strong electric shock towards her left arm. Aqualad was now tiring from the fight trying to keep up with his friends fast attacks.

Volt stood up wiping the blood from his face and began firing more electric into Wally, shock after shock in anger. He knew it did nothing, but he was so furious. "Come on now newbie. You can do better than that!" He mocked. "Glad you have faith in me." He replied with a cold smile. The room began to flash as Energy began to flow into Volt. He was absorbing the lightning around Wally. His teammate fell to his knees trying to move forward, he began to slow down. Garth clenched his fist and striked a clean right hook into his friend, Knocking him out. The Anger faded in both of them.


	8. Chapter 8: Recovery

Chapter 8: Recovery

Gotham City Medical

03/13/13

08:35am

Bright lights blinded Garth's eyes as they opened forcing him to shut them. He slowly opened his eyes one more time to allow them to adjust. He looked to his left to notice a vase of flowers, from what he could make out they were a mix of pink, blue, red and white. " Behind the flowers he noticed the window in the wall was wide open with the curtains flowing out of the window and into the wind. Garth now turned his gaze to the figure on his right side. As Garth's eyes began to focus he noticed his father was asleep on a chair beside him with a newspaper slipping out of his hands and his glasses falling off of his face.

"P-Po...Pops" his voice croaked. He repeated himself "Pops" this time being more clearer.

His father awoke and the newspaper fell to the ground. The father smiled at his son but it wasn't a bright happy smiled. This smile tried to hide the pain of seeing his son beaten and bruised. "It's good to see you awake my boy" He remarked.

Garth smiled and tried to sit up, wincing at the pain in his ribs,"I guess I went too far with my powers...I know what you're going to say" he joked.

"So I won't repeat myself." now moving his chair to face his son. "I've spoke to that 'Batman' fellow... well more like yelled at." He chuckled to himself also making his son laugh. "Don't make me laugh dad it hurts" again wincing at the pain his body holds.

"I also spoke to a um 'Back Lighting' was it?" He questioned himself

"It's 'Black Lightning' dad." Garth joked.

"Yeah that one. He told me that your powers allow you to heal faster by... hang on I wrote this down somewhere 'By absorbing electrons, Garth can stimulate molecules to renew damaged cells.' so he's gonna teach you how to do that when he comes by later." The father informed.

"Aren't you going to berate me about the state that I'm in? You told me that this would happen and I didn't listen. I was too busy playing dress up." The broken superhero murmured preparing for his father to argue with him.

"I told you earlier Garth. I won't repeat myself." He said sternly. Garth's face began to sadden. "Can I ask you something son?" He added.

"Anything." the boy replied

The man looked straight at his only child, "How many people have you saved?"

The question caught Garth off guard. He paused for a moment to think.

"I've stop a few robberies so a few from that but I'm only just getting started." Garth's face filled with confidence. "So you don't intend to stop?" He father simply asked.

Garth looked at the man who cares for him like non-other and apologized: "I'm sorry but I can't, You wouldn't understand..."

"I might not understand how you feel but I do understand one thing. Your mother would be proud of you..." He said with tears now rolling down his face.

As Garth went to respond he noticed a few of his teammates standing in the doorway.

"Don't forget to add your teammates to the list of people you've saved Garth." the father smiled and patted his sons brown hair. "I'll give you young ones some privacy", Mr Daniels made his way out of the room nodding towards his sons friends and comrades.

Barbara, Wally and Artemis walked into the hospital room. Barbara had a couple of bruises around her face and a cut lip. Wally seemed to be completely fine but the blonde girl stood following him into the room had a bandage running up her left forearm. Barbara made her way to the left of Garth, Artemis moved to where his father was sitting and Wally stood at the end of the bed. "How are you feeling Garth?" The speedster asked but ending up blubbering near the end of the question. "My upper body hurts, my jaw aches and my heads spinning." He said with a laugh

Artemis comforted Wally and handing him a tissue. Barbara and Artemis both looked at each other confused. Barbara grabbed her teammates hand and asked what Garth last remembers.

Garth thought for a moment, "The last thing I remember is a yellow streak sweeping me off my feet and repeatedly attacking me. After about a 20 seconds of that my mind went into autopilot. I tend to forget things once I used too much of my power" he again showed his now famous smile. "What happened? why am I even in this bed? and what happened to you two?" he now asked with a worried face.

Barbara smiled at her friend and thanked him, "You saved us Garth. You saved me, Wally, Kaldur and Artemis"

"From what? Garth began to get more inquisitive.

"From me." The red-headed speedster said with regret in his voice. "I was mind-controlled into hating you all. It was pure hatred. I almost killed Barbara... Kaldur and... you..." the speedster now had his fists clenched and a waterfall of tears falling from his face.

The boy in the bed felt for Wally. He knew too well what his friend was feeling. Garth has been in his situation.

The electric boy sat up and looked at Wally, "But you didn't kill us Wally. I'm here. I'm alive and so is everyone else. We might not have known each other for very long and we barely hang out but I know for a fact that no one cares more about this team than you."

Wally wiped his face and smiled. "If you want my forgiveness you already have it. But you're going to have to forgive yourself. You know none of this is your fault." Garth added trying to comfort the speedster.

"Thanks Garth" Wally smiled.

Garth nodded towards the boy who stood at the end of his bed. He then grasped Barbara's hand in return and gave her a wink. He finally turned to his left and again noticed Artemis with a bandage on her arm. Confused, he asked her what happened to it

"Barbara, we should give these two some privacy for this" Wally insisted to his friend

"If you need anything..." The redheaded beauty said to Garth as she and Wally made their way into the hallway, closing the door behind them.

Garth was confused. "Why do we need privacy when talking about your arm?"

The blonde archer gave a feint chuckle "It depends on how you take this" she murmured.

"Did...did I do that to you?" Garth asked with worry

"Yeah..." Artemis whispered.

"How bad?" the boy began to worry with his eyes welling up. Garth swore that he would never hurt someone that he cared for again

The archer wiped a tear from her friends face "It's gonna leave a mark... and I won't be using a bow for the next two weeks." Garth's held his hands in his lap and stared at them.

"Garth, don't be like that. You saved my life. I was stupid enough to touch someone who was covered in electricity." She chuckled. "And besides this gets me out of some training so you can take me on that date you've be thinking about." she stated turning her head to the right to hide her face turning red.

"Wha... how do you know about that?!" he yelped ignoring the pain in his body.

"You really have to ask?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Megan?"

"Megan."

The two teenagers began to laugh, they ended up having to wipe the now happy tears from their faces.

"So Artemis..." Garth reached for her hand and Artemis gave it to him, "Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked with his signature smile.

Artemis slyly blushed, "Why yes 'Garthy' I would love to go out on a date with you." she replied as they began to laugh and giggle one more time.


	9. Chapter 9: Amusement Mile

Chapter 9: Amusement Mile

Gotham City: Artemis' Apartment

03/15/13

07:10

 ***Beep* *Beep***

A groan came from under the sheets.

 ***Beep* *Beep***

An arm reached out from the covers and plummeted its fist onto the top of the alarm clock to silence the dreadful noise. The body under the bed sheets attempted to unravel itself.

*THUD*

 **"Ow."**

The young blonde archer sat up from her new position on the floor and began to contemplate her existence and why she has been cursed with such a hard floor. A knock came to the bedroom door and a loud voice followed:

"Artemis, If you don't hurry you'll be late for school!"

Artemis knew her mother would not allow her to be late so she groaned and stood up. She placed her uniform on her bed and headed towards the apartment's shower. Artemis turned on the water and stepped under it without checking the temperature first. A yelp filled the apartment.

"No hot water again..." she sighed as she stood under the running water once again.

Artemis began to wash her body and her face while her mind began to wander. Her face turned bright red and she put her face in her hands, smiled and began to giggle to herself, "He actually asked me out on a date what the hell!" she thought to herself. "I don't even have many nice clothes ughh" she moaned to herself. Artemis continued to frustrate herself in her mind about the date she has tomorrow. She ended the shower and wrapped a towel around her toned body and got ready for school.

03/15/13

Gotham Academy

3:10

Barbara exited her final class of the day and walked towards her locker to retrieve some books that she needed to take home. "Should have time to actually do this with no missions scheduled" she thought to herself. The redhead heard a voice coming towards her. "Barbara I need your help". She turned to notice her teammate slowing down in front of her with a hint of worry on her face. "Whats the matter Artemis? It isn't Garth is it? he was discharged this morning." she responded a tad confused.

"Well uhh it's to do with Garth but there is nothing wrong..." she stammered looking at the ground.

Barbara raised an eyebrow, "You are Artemis aren't you? You're acting like a schoolgirl, You better hope Robin doesn't see you like this." she chuckled. "Anyway whats the matter if nothing is wrong?" she added.

Artemis was regretting her situation already. "Just spit it out." She growled in her head.

"Garth asked me out on a date and I have no idea what to wear!" she blurted, some students around her turned their heads and laughed to themselves and their friends. Barbara however had a blank expression. Artemis waved her hand in front of one of her best friends, "Barbara?"

The redheads face lit up, "I'm so happy for you!" she cheered as she jumped into a hug with her friend. More people began to look, whisper and laugh. "Right. Come with me Artemis, I'm going to fix your problem" Barbara beamed as she slammed her locker shut and pulled Artemis away.

Gotham: Amusement Mile

03/16/13

17:06

The crowd bustled past Garth as he stood near the entrance of Gotham City's amusement park. He stood watching the crowds roam past him entering the park preparing for an evening of fun, he saw couples, he saw groups of friends, and he saw happy families escaping the life of Gotham for a night. Garth took out his phone to look at the time, "She probably just can't see me" he quietly said to himself. Garth heard a voice from the crowd "I'm sorry I'm late" it said as the speaker exited the bustling crowd to join where Garth was standing.

Before Garth stood his date who wore a pair of black combat boots (Artemis made sure Barbara let her wear them.) which led into a tight pair of jeans. She was also wearing a black low-cut top with a brown leather jacket wrapped around it. Garth's attention turned to Artemis' face, he was quite surprised. Artemis had let her hair down both figuratively and literally. She looked...

"Absolutely stunning" Garth's voice seemed to act on its own.

Artemis blushed but pretended not to hear him, "What did you say?" she said with a smile.

"Oh uh, you look... just... wow" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Says you" Artemis confidently replied. Artemis admired her date. He was wearing a pair timberland's and a simple pair of jeans. On his upper-body he wore a tight-fitting crimson jumper that showed off the muscular shape of his body. Making Artemis bite her lip.

"How about we stop checking each other out and head into 'The Mile'?" Garth chuckled. Artemis giggled and flirtatiously answered, "Good idea."

The first hour of the evening went by pretty quickly, The two teenagers attempted the mini games each amusement park offers such as throwing balls at items trying to knock them over and throwing hoops onto bottles. Artemis of course never missed but always gave away her prizes to the little children who walked past. After winning at another booth Garth decided to again try and win Artemis something, "Even if it takes me all night I'm going to win you something, I don't care even if its just a goldfish" he told Artemis with a fake sigh.

Artemis continued to tease him, which she had been doing all night, "I'm sure one of these vendors will take pity on your aim at some point Garth, You're certainly no 'Green Arrow'". While saying this Artemis linked arms with Garth and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt safe.

A chirpy yet familiar voice burst out from behind them: "I told you that you two were so cute!"

The two young superheroes turned around to notice a girl that appeared the same age as them. She was wearing a pink blouse and a white dress with orange hair flowing from her head. "Megan? what are you doing here?" Garth asked with confusion

"Artemis invited us!" the happy martian said with glee

"Us?" Garth asked a tad annoyed.

"Yeah, Superboy is over at that strong man machine" M'gann points over to her right and they all see Conner strike the machine with its hammer and watch as the bell gets flung into the air and land at his feet with a roar of cheering around him.

Artemis removed her arm from Garth and looked at him. "I'm sorry Garth I was just really really really nervous about tonight, I was going to tell you but I was having so much fun I forgot..." The archers smile began to fade.

A voice shouted from behind Megan calling her name. Two people were jogging towards the trio with some sense of urgency. It was Barbara and Kaldur. "You actually interrupted their date?" Barbara sighed. "Was I not supposed to?" the martian asked with a confused look. "No Megan, Artemis invited us here but not onto her date." The redheaded beauty insisted

"Are you enjoying your evening?" the Atlantean asked in a formal manner.

"Uh... Yeah Kaldur although its taken a strange turn." Garth explained.

There began to be a very awkward aura around the group. M'gann was confused, Barbara felt guilty, Kaldur was attempting small talk, Artemis was worried she had ruined the date. But Garth? Garth stood there perplexed about the whole situation. A flash of red came over his eyes. Garth clenched his fists. A voice appeared in his head, "Anger..." It whispered. The electricity around Garth began to flicker. Artemis noticed this and grabbed Garth and began to gently shake him. "Garth?... Garth!" she shouted. The flickering stopped.

The electric boy smiled at his date and grabbed her hand. "Come on" he said as he began to run pulling her along. Artemis began to giggle with excitement.

"Guess they didn't invite us to their date after all." The shape-shifted girl mumbled, Barbara gave her a glare and started to laugh.

Gotham: Amusement Mile

03/16/13

21:35

Artemis and Garth, hand in hand, approached the Ferris wheel. Artemis smiled at her date and pulled him towards it and began giggling. An hour or two ago she had learned of his phobia of heights which she found absolutely hilarious, It would explain why he always gripped his seat on the bio-ship and was always eager to land (Even if it meant jumping onto a roof). After many attempts of refusal to board, in Garth's words, "the spinning ring of death" she managed to get him on it. The two teenagers sat opposite each other in there swaying cart which occasionally paused for those higher up to get a view of the lights of Gotham.

"Are you going to have your eyes closed and your hands gripped to the chair the entire time" she again teased her date. Garth just simply nodded "Uh huh". Artemis giggled, "You're so cute sometimes."

Garth opened one of his eyes, "Only sometimes?" he teased. "When you want to be" she smiled and began to lean forward towards her date. The two were beginning to near the top of the Ferris wheel and fireworks were beginning to be set off. The sound of the fireworks exploding made Garth yelp and open his eyes thus setting off Artemis into a laughing fit. "Okay okay, you're cute most times" she cackled trying to get each word out. Garth began to laugh as well.

As their 'cart' stopped at the top of the Ferris wheel the laughing died down. More fireworks were exploding. The two smiled at each other, Artemis now blushing and Garth was attempting to not look at the beautiful blonde opposite him.

"Thanks for this Garth. This night is one I haven't had in a long time" the blonde purred.

"If anything you should be thanking Megs" Garth and Artemis chuckled at the electric boy's comment.

Garth leaned forwards and interlocked his hands with Artemis'. Another firework exploded. "Can this get any more cliche?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. The Archer smiled, "I don't think that's possible."

The two teenagers eyes locked together. They were being drawn to each other. Garth noticed how gorgeous Artemis' dark brown eyes were, they were pulling him in. They were pleading to him. His gaze turned to her lips and his chest pounded. He looked back into Artemis' eyes as if to ask permission. Artemis looked at the boys lips and did the same. Within mere moments Artemis locked her lips with Garth's. The boy she only met a few months ago but it felt like a lifetime. The same boy who always daydreamed in class getting her in trouble. The same boy she tried to save from her best friend. The same boy who saved her instead. Her heart couldn't stop pounding and the kiss turned into another, more passionate one. She placed her hands on the each side of Garth's face while Garth wrapped his hands around her waist to pull her closer, Artemis was sat on top of him now, swaying their cart. Garth moved his right hand to Artemis' left and he felt something on her forearm, Something he forgot about. Garth broke off the passionate kiss slowly, as if neither of them wanted to stop.

Artemis looked down towards Garth and smiled with her gaze never leaving his face. Garth again felt Artemis' bandaged forearm and looked away. He couldn't help but feel awful about what he did to her.

Artemis' noticed the sorrowful look on his face and she knew the reason why. "We talked about this Garth, It's not your fault." She whispered as her right hand caressed his cheek.

Garth gave Artemis a determined look: "I won't hurt you again Artemis. I won't."

Artemis let out a small chuckle, "Is that a promise Mr Hero?" she purred.

He smiled. "It's a promise."

Garth pulled Artemis in for another passionate kiss and the Ferris wheel began to make its way around again. "At least we didn't hear fireworks as we kissed. It could have been more cliche" Garth chuckled.

Artemis groaned at his statement and slid off of his lap and sat to his left and they began to cuddle as the Ferris wheel brought their cart down.

The Amusement Mile began to broadcast through its speakers asking its customers to make their way to the exits due to the closing time since it was now 10pm. Garth and Artemis made there way out of the amusement park to notice four of their friends waiting for them outside, Kaldur, M'gaan, Connor and Barbara. The two girls had massive grins on their face looking towards Artemis while the Atlantean and the Clone both gave a nod of approval to Garth.

"You totally saw all of that on the Ferris wheel didn't you..." Artemis sighed out loud

The redhead and the martian let out a squeal, both at the same time, as they pounced onto Artemis forcing her and Garth to let go of each other. The two girls began to barrage Artemis with questions. So much so that all their words merged and just began to be one constant flow of noise.

Garth moved towards his two friends and struck up a conversation about how their night was. By the looks of the bags Conner was carrying that were stuffed with plush toys it must have went pretty well.

"Garth!" Barbara bubbled: "Do you have any plans for the rest of the night?"

"I mean, I was gonna walk Artemis home in a romantic fashion but I assume you have other ideas?" he joked.

Barbara and Megan looked at each other.

"Movie Night!" they both cheered.

 **AUTHORS NOTES:** I've been hesitant to add any notes but I just wanted to say that this story is going to get a darker in the next few chapters which will then lead to 'Part 2' of this story (So be thankful for it this chapter ending on a happy note). From this point on I'm going to try and differentiate this story from the "just another YJ romance story"stigma which this chapter felt like when I was writing it.

In this chapter I kind of wanted to progress the relationship between Artemis and Garth because it seemed like the perfect time to do so. (I do hope you enjoyed it). As well as beginning his relationship with Arty I wanted Garth's character to also move forward in a subtle way and trust me all of the hints towards his backstory with him and his mum should pay off, As well as the whole Anger management problem. ***SPOILERS*** 'The Doctor' might return.

Anyway, Thank you for reading up to this point I really appreciate it. Look forward to the next few chapter within the next few days!

-FarmingPirate


	10. Chapter 10: Nightmares

Chapter 10: Nightmares

Gotham City Center

03/28/13

16:37

The rain pattered along the roadside as people rushed to shelter before the storm begins. Garth however took his time making his way to the red phone booth to go to Mt. Justice. The rain relaxes him and after the stressful mission that him and his team went on last night he wanted some time alone. It wasn't that he wanted time away from his friends, It's just that the rain makes him feel normal. The rain makes his mind wander away from his problems and allows him to think about the small things, such as what he was going to eat that night, what he wanted to talk to people about and what mischief that he and Wally could get up to. As his mind continued to wander a man dressed in black holding a black umbrella barged past Garth sending his shoulder forward almost making him lose his balance but also making Garth see a flash of red.

"Terribly sorry there young man." The man in black apologized. "Yeah, no problem" Garth mumbled rubbing a finger and a thumb across his eyes.

"You better hurry before the storm gets you." The man advised as he began to walk faster.

Something seemed off about this man. Granted this city is called 'Gotham' but you'd think the whole '1940s English Villain' style would have went out of fashion decades ago, and the cockney English accent to boot? This just screams 'Investigate'. Garth managed to unscramble his mind and began to tail the man draped in black.

After ten minutes or so the man turned into an Alleyway. But not just any alleyway, this was "Crime Alley". The only time someone would go down this dark and dreadful place was if they had a death-wish or if some big deal was going down. Garth knew this so he reached into his now soaked rucksack and placed one of his costumes gauntlets onto his right hand and kept that hand into his coats pocket in case he needed to attack. As he turned into the Alley he saw the man stood still, Waiting for Garth about halfway through the alley.

The boy walked towards the man and began to take note of any features that stood out to him. White hair, Red eyes, Scarred lip, Black coat, white gloves. It was like this man frequently visited villain conventions.

"It's good to finally meet you, Garth." The white haired man announced sending an echo across the walls. Garth remained silent and activated the energy source in his glove, he knew he'd need it ready. "I'd turn that off, little one. You won't be needing it. This is a peaceful visit" The man said with a smile.

Garth took his right hand out of his coat and smirked at the man: "I think I'll keep it on yaknow, It's not everyday some whack-job walks into Crime Alley for a 'peaceful' conversation."

The red-eyed man chuckled to himself. "Very well then. I'll try and keep this short."

The man raised his right hand and clicked his fingers. A flash of red came across Garth's vision once more, sending the young hero to his knees. "No fighting. Just listen." he scowled.

The man in black kneeled down to Garth's level and began to speak. "You can now probably guess who I am. The flashes of red, you're speedster friend attacking you as well as those little anger bursts were all my doing." Garth's face began to scowl at the man. "Yeah, I'm 'The Doctor', not my choice of name but it's grown on me. I'll give you the quick rundown of your situation, You are now my partner..." The boy tried to interject but it seemed that The Doctor had Garth's body locked down with his mental prowess. "Didn't I say to listen? I know who sent those men to your house. I know why they attacked you and your mother. I can help you get Justice for her.", The man placed his white gloved hand onto Garth's shoulder "Don't you want that? Justice for your mother?" he said with a relatable smile.

'What does he mean he knows what happened? I thought I got away from my past, But... Justice for my mother? She could finally be at peace, those animals locked up and I could be the one to send them there' the boy thought to himself. The rain began to pour onto The Doctor and Garth, the storm had come. "Just one more thing Garth." The man now placed his other hand on the boy's opposite shoulder. "You really don't have a choice in this. If you don't help me help you then the ones you love will be relive their worst nightmare over and over and over again in their head until you come with me or until they die of fright. For example..." The white haired man raised his right hand and placed two of his fingers onto Garth's forehead knocking Garth out.

Garth's Mind: The Daniels' Family Home

08/06/2002

19:47

"Vroom... Vroom... neeeoooowwwmmm" The 6 year old boy beamed as he drove the small cars around his room, bouncing them off each piece of furniture as he pretended they were the Batmobile. The little boy heard a comforting voice coming up from the staircase: "Garth sweetie daddy will be home in about fifteen minutes and he's bringing home a takeaway". It was Garth's mother. She was a very beautiful woman, she had Dark brown hair which was never tied up but sometimes messy as well as crystal blue eyes as if nothing bad ever reached her soul, and her smile... his mothers smile could wash away any pain that Garth felt in an instant. That is how he remembered the mother that loved him. But that remembrance was cut short as a loud crash rang through the suburban house.

Two men had burst through the door shouting and screaming at the woman. These terrifying and muffled voices that Garth could hear struck fear into his heart. He knew that they were going to hurt his mother if he didn't try to help so he did what just any six year old with superpowers would do. He tried to be a hero.

As Garth went to open his bedroom door he was met with a man brandishing a knife, But all Garth could see was the creepy smile that was painted onto this monsters black mask. The monster grabbed the boy by the wrist and carried him down the staircase. "I've found the boy." he coldly said to his partner who had painted an upturned smile onto his mask. The partner now had a gun pointed towards Garth's mother as tears poured from her eyes with her voice now beginning to break.

"Not my little boy..." She pleaded with the man. "Not... my boy" she cried with a crack in her voice. The man with the smile placed the knife to Garth's throat. All he could now hear was white noise, He couldn't hear a thing and his mind went blank. All he knew was that his mother was in danger and he needed to help. The lights in the house shut off. The man with the sad smile's voice began to become louder as he pushed the gun against the mothers forehead. The smiling man who had held the knife to the boys throat was thrown across the room as Garth shocked the knife from the energy he sent from his body. The little boy now walked towards the sad man as electricity began to flow around him. His voice again began to become louder but more desperate. The little boy raised his hands towards this monster and released all of the power he had absorbed. Killing the monster.

As the smoking sad man fell to the floor Garth ran towards his mother who also collapsed to the floor. As the boy approached his mother he noticed red all over her torso which began to cover Garth due to the small boy trying to stop the bleeding.

"G-Garthy..." She murmured with blood coming from her mouth. She raised one of her hands weekly and placed it onto his cheek. His mother began to speak between each breath: "P-p-promise me... You'll be good... for your dad."

The boys tears began to wash away the red from his mothers hand. He didn't want her to go. "I promise mummy... I'll be good" he said with a forced smile, but it wasn't the smile his mother loved. "No powers... without control... Promise...again..." His mothers body was now going weak and limp. The little boys voice would work so he nodded to promise to his mother. With her last breath his mother uttered her final word:"...Smile..."

Gotham City Center

03/28/13

17:03

Garth's eyes flung open and his breathing was heavy and tears began to waterfall down his face. "WHY?!" he roared at the man, "WHY DID YOU MAKE ME RELIVE THAT?!" Garth now stood up and activated his gauntlet he wanted nothing more than to hurt the people who hurt his mother like that. "If you don't let me help you then everyone you love will repeat their worst nightmare over and over again. I told you this. So what is your answer?" The white haired man calmly asked.

The Energy surrounding Garth's arm died out as Garth clenched his fists. "I'll come with you... What do you need me to do?" He grumbled. "Since we are going to work together from now on I think we should build some mutual trust. You have two weeks to wrap up anything that you need to. Say your goodbyes and make some good memories because You are about to go down a difficult path my boy." The man in black turned around and began to walk away from Garth.

"Don't forget what I said about your loved ones, I'm sure that girl of yours has plenty of haunting memories." the man sneered. Garth snarled at the statement and challenged The Doctor: "In that case don't you forget this. If you hurt any one of them while we get justice... I will end you."

"Noted." The man said as he vanished into the darkness.

 ***Beep Beep*** Garth reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone.

" _Sender: Artemis 3_

 _Hey babe, I know how much you love the rain so I know that you're being stupid and are still out in this weather. Get somewhere dry... or else! xx"_

Garth's anger began to subside as he looked at the name on the screen in his hand, 'Artemis'. Just thinking about her calmed him down and made him feel good inside. He will not let The Doctor hurt her, No matter what.

As the rain again began to turn heavier and the wind becoming stronger Garth put his Gauntlet back into his rucksack and began to run.


	11. Chapter 11: Promises

**Chapter 11: Promises**

Mt. Justice

03/30/13

10:24

Garth awoke from his deep slumber to his alarm clock going off. The urge to short circuit it was a large one. He raised his and from his sheets towards the alarm clock and... he decided to turn it off as anyone else would. He planted his feet on the floor, rubbed his eyes and made his way to stop the irritating buzzing. Garth was never a 'morning person' and it definitely showed today. He stumbled out of the doorway after putting his slippers on and only wearing pajama bottoms he made his way down to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. As he made his way down to the kitchen he remembered the conversation with the white haired man he had during the storm, He only had two more weeks with his teammates... two more weeks with Artemis before he went off with a nut-job who would help him get justice for his mother. Garth agreed to let The Doctor help him because he both wanted to and because he had to, there was no way he would let anyone that he loved suffer again. He would rather suffer for them.

Garth was now on autopilot pouring hot water into his mug which began to overflow, pouring the boiling hot water all over his left hand making Garth release a yelp of pain. A hand grabbed his wrists and put it under the tap as cold water poured over it. He looked to the left to notice Barbara being as caring as she always was, throughout his time with the team she would always look out for him. She would make sure he was comfortable, social and most of all that he was okay as she always somehow knew when something was wrong with him. As his mind was wandering away Barbara snapped him out of his trance, "Luckily the water wasn't hot enough to leave a burn. Now I know why Artemis calls you 'Daydreamer', Garth" she giggled with a caring smile.

"Yeah...I uh..." Garth sighed, trying to think of what to say. He had so much he wanted to vocalize to any one of his friends, but it would be better off if they didn't know he was leaving. They would try to stop him after all. His face now had a sorrowful look and Barbara noticed this, how could she not? she cared for her friends, "Garth? what's wrong?" she worried as she wiped a tear from his face. Garth turned away a remade his drink trying to brush off her worry, "I don't want to talk about it Babs" he denied.

Barbara squinted her eyes to try and figure out what was wrong with him. It couldn't be Artemis, those two were inseparable yesterday. Have Wally and Robin gone too far with one of their pranks? did him and his dad have another argument? surely not they've began to rebuild their relationship. Barbara couldn't think of anything and for a detective this was bad, the only way she was going to find out is if he told her but this is Garth he can be a very closed off person when he wants to be.

The brown haired boy grabbed his mug and made his way to the island that was placed in the middle of the kitchen and began to drink his tea also letting his mind wander once more. Barbara was having none of it, she stared right at him until he took notice of her. With fire in her eyes she said to her teammate: "We are going on patrol tonight Garth, you have no choice in the matter."

Garth took a sip of his tea and looked right back at Barbara. He knew that she would not give in if he brushed her off once more and left the kitchen, like she said he doesn't have a choice. As he began to think of what to say he was thankful that people like her cared for him and he wanted to spend as much time with his friends as he could. "Well, Arty is staying with her mother tonight so in that case then Babs it looks like I have tonight planned." he smirked. Barbara reached across from the table and grabbed Garth's mug, she finished off the tea and let out a sigh of satisfaction and gave the mug back to her friend. "I'll see you later tonight then Garthy, I'll send you the coordinates of where to meet me." she bubbled with a smile as she made her way out of the kitchen.

Gotham City Low-town

03/30/13

20:31

Batgirl sat down on the edge of her chosen building with her legs dangling off the side as she slurped on her milkshake that she purchased from the local 'Big Belly Burger'. Volt was now late and she was debating whether or not to start eating the fast food without him. She looked grabbed her phone from one of her 'utility belts' and looked at the time: 22:31

"You're a minute late Garth, Batman would discipline you so much more than I'm going to." she sassed as her teammate rose up from the ledge in front of her. Her teammate sarcastically pulled a sad face and hovered over and sat next her (Garth had learned to fly from Black Lightning by charging his lower body with electrical energy). "Now you must suffer by eating this greasy food" she over dramatically taunted, as if she was a villain revealing her trump card. The electric boy feigned shock and grabbed the wrapped burger she had passed over to him, "Oh no! A double cheeseburger! my one weakness" Garth took a bite and fell backwards from the ledge and pretended he had been poisoned. Both the teenagers began to loudly laugh and probably gave away their position to any civilians or criminals underneath them.

As they continued to eat their burgers and fries they both had smiles of satisfaction across their face. Volt turned to Batgirl and gave her his signature smile, "Thanks for looking out for me Babs... I mean it". Barbara covered her mouth and swallowed the food in her mouth, Garth had made her blush, "I was the new member before you yaknow, Its a weird adjustment to make I have to admit." her eyes looked down to the crowds of people below them. "Garth, If you need to talk to someone about something you can't talk to Artemis about then talk to me. She's my best friend and I don't want to see her hurt." Barbara now looked at Garth with a comforting look.

Volt acknowledged what Batgirl had said and he thought about it for a moment or two. Was it okay to tell her? to put that burden on her? She didn't deserve that. She would have to lie to her best friend until he returned to them. If he returned to them. He let out a huge sigh... "Babs... I can't put this huge a burden on you, It's too selfish of me. I just need you to promise me something." His eyes began to well up. His partner gave him a compassionate yet sad look, "Anything Garth..." she mumbled as she placed her hand on his back. "Promise me you'll make sure Artemis doesn't do anything stupid and gets herself hurt."

Without missing a beat Batgirl promised Volt. He wouldn't tell her why he made her promise that but she wasn't stupid, she knew he was going away somewhere. All she could hope is that he was off to do something good. There was no way it would be something bad, Garth has too much goodness in his heart. Once she had promised her friend she made sure to remind him that Prom was happening soon and if he doesn't hurry and ask his girlfriend to go with him she'll go with somebody else to spite him. With the worried look in his eyes she decided to give him the night off from the patrol to go and ask her.

With their brief late night feast ending they both stood up from the ledge and looked at each other. Batgirl reached up with her tiptoes and planted a kiss onto Volt's lips. "I needed to do that before you leave us..." she looked away from Garth not wanting to see his expression. Batgirl looked at her partner now with a sad look, "Forget that kiss ever happened Garth. Now go to Artemis and make sure you ask her in a romantic way!" She encouraged as she pushed him from the ledge. It was a good thing Volt could fly. As the white and red clad superhero flew off into the Gotham City Night Batgirl began to feel tears flow from her eyes. She couldn't help but have feelings for her friend. She knew it was wrong. It felt wrong. She was curious about him ever since she heard him sing as he walked to the entrance of their school. He made her smile. He made her laugh and he made her feel wanted in a group where she felt like an outsider. She had to get rid of these feelings for him, for Artemis' sake, for Garth's sake and for her own. It would be better for everyone because if she didn't she wouldn't let Garth do what he needed to do and she couldn't hurt Artemis like that, they were best friends after all.

Gotham City: Artemis' Apartment

03/30/13

21:10

Artemis and her mother had decided to spend the night binge watching her mothers favorite reality TV show: Super Morons, A show which documents the everyday person trying to get into super-heroism. Artemis feigned entertainment while watching the TV screen since it was nice to spend time with her mother even though she had to watch car-crash television. As Artemis' attention began to waver she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled her phone out of her pocket to see a text message from her boyfriend:

"Sender: Garth, D

Hey Arty, I know you're with your mother and all but is it okay if I borrowed you for about 10 minutes? I'm at the entrance of your building xx"

Artemis couldn't help but have a huge grin on her face. Artemis began to write her reply when her mother began to tease her, asking if she was talking to her boyfriend which she has heard so much about. Artemis, as always, put up with her teasing and told her mother that she was heading out for a few minutes, "Make sure to bring him back up, I want to meet the 'man of your dreams'!" the mother began to chuckle to herself. Artemis grabbed her coat in a way to show her frustration with her mothers teasing and exited her apartment. As she left the building she was greeting with her boyfriends signature smile, knocking the wind out of her for a brief moment. She regained her breath and asked her boyfriend why he brought her out into the cold. Garth offered out his hand and just told her to come with him. Garth brought his girlfriend to the nearest park which had a pond located in the center with benches placed around its perimeter and a fountain standing in the middle which continuously fired water out of the top. Artemis felt quite confused, she wondered why Garth had brought her out here, she thought she looked like a mess. Her hair was let down, she had no makeup on and she was only wearing her comfy clothes, "Why are we here babe?" she decided to ask.

Garth didn't reply, he only smiled. He interlocked both of his hands with his girlfriends. It was at this moment that Artemis noticed her boyfriend was creating and energy field of sorts around the two of them. One moment it was a light blue color and the next it was yellow and then it would change back to blue. Artemis' grip tightened around Garth's hands and an expression of wonder covered her face. "This is beautiful...how did you?" Garth didn't let the beautiful blonde archer finish, "I've learned a lot about my powers Arty... I've learned a lot from people I had no right to meet. Batman, Black Lightning, The guys, Barbara and you." Garth now moved his hands to Artemis' hips and continued.

"I know this is probably too late to ask but would you go to prom wi..." This time Artemis interjected her significant other, But it was with a kiss. Artemis had wrapped her arms around the back of Garth's neck as she gave him the most passionate kiss that she could give. As her boyfriend returned the favor she slipped her tongue his mouth, both of them began to fight for dominance. Garth surrendered the battle as he removed his lips from hers and asked if that was her answer, "Do I need to repeat myself?" she purred. "I'm hard of hearing" the boy hummed. Their lips battled once more but this time Artemis had lost as she realized she said she would only be gone for a few minutes... which was twenty minutes ago.

Before entering her apartment Artemis warned Garth about how her mother can be with people, she will either give you a hard time or she will absolutely adore you. He hoped for the latter. As Artemis opened the door she saw her mothers wheelchair move towards the entrance, making her way to the hallway to greet her daughters boyfriend. The ex-villain's face lit up with happiness "Look at this cute couple! You must be Garth, how handsome you are" she beamed as she cupped the two of her hands over his right one. Garth nodded to this lovely woman and smirked, "I can't help but notice where Artemis got her stunning looks from Ms Crock". The black haired women giggled "Ooh I like this one Artemis! Good choice, very good choice." adding a wink to her daughter. Artemis slapped Garth's free arm, "Would you stop flirting with my mother!" she scolded adding another slap.

After all the laughing and teasing had stopped Garth said goodbye to Ms Crock and gave Artemis another kiss and a long goodbye. As the archer re-entered the living room she told her mother that he had finally asked her to go to prom with him. Her mother was all too happy for her daughter and made sure to make her promise to "Never let Garth get away.", Artemis happily promised that to her mother.


	12. Chapter 12: Time To Go

_**Chapter 12: Time to go**_

 _ **Gotham City: The Daniel's Apartment.**_

 _ **04/12/13**_

 _ **17:55**_

 _ **It has been t**_ wo weeks since The Doctor made contact with Garth Daniels, promising the young boy justice for his mother while at the same time the line between his promise and blackmail was a thin one. The white haired man and the electric boy made a deal. The deal was that Garth would go with him to hunt down the man who sentenced his mother to death and in exchange Garth's family and friends won't be harmed. The boy wasn't stupid, he knew that there was something in it for this red-eyed devil since after all he was linked to human-trafficking in London and Garth wants to find out why. In Garth's eyes however, that's a problem for another day since today is his last day with his friends before he leaves them.

As Garth left his fathers apartment after allowing his father to take 'prom pictures' of him he looked over the walkway to find his lift to Barbara Gordon's house waiting outside. Barbara managed to land a date with Bruce Wayne's Ward, Richard Grayson which had Garth shocked at first but that quickly faded. Richard and Barbara are close friends after all. As Garth made his way to what he assumed to be Bruce Wayne's Limo he was greeted by the chauffeur. The chauffeur was an old man with a small grey mustache and and one of those stereotypical British accents that the world thinks they have. 'Way too break down stereotypes' the boy thought to himself. As the old gentlemen opened the car door he was greeted by the young ward's grin who seemed to be dressed in a certainly very expensive tuxedo.

The two boys were both nervous about the night ahead of them, one more so than the other. Richard could see the nerves on his companions face so he decided to psych the two of them up by having Garth play some of his British 'Grime' music that he would sometimes play on the bio-ship before missions. Dick however asked tactfully for to Garth do this so the older boy wouldn't assume anything silly or far-fetched like him being Robin for example.

 _ **Gotham City: The Gordon Household.**_

 _ **04/12/13**_

 _ **18:25**_

The old man managed to maneuver the limo through the suburb and park in front of the house. Dick looked at Garth and raised one of his eyebrows and asked "Have you met the commissioner before?" the brown haired boy looked confused by the question, "Nope, should I be worried?"

The young boy chuckled to himself as he exited the car and made his way to the front door of the house while Garth bumped his head on his way out of the limo slipping back into his old accent, "Oi Grayson why no answer?". The black haired boy turned around and burst into laughter as he knocked on the door, "Do you seriously sound like that?" I didn't realize you had such a cockney accent in your inventory. Garth retorted with an evil glare and began to chuckle to himself, 'A small memory but I'll remember this one' he thought to himself.

The young Ward's laughter quickly died down when Commissioner Gordon opened the door and glared at the two boys standing on the front porch. Garth noted that he had never seen such amazing facial hair which was received with a weird look from Dick and a hearty laugh from the commissioner. The man greeted Dick Grayson like an old friend and gave Garth a firm handshake as he led the two of them into his home, telling them that he'll inform the girls that they've arrived

 ***Knock Knock***

"The boys are downstairs, I'm grabbing the camera!" the father said with a happy delight in his voice. Artemis and Megan giggled towards Barbara as she face palmed, "I didn't expect him to be such a happy man" Artemis complimented, Megan agreed with her teammate and said she expected someone like Batman and followed by mimicking his deep voice. Barbara was amused by the spot on impression and informed Megan to try not to do that to the Bat himself. The three girls heard the father shout from downstairs, "The camera is all set up so come down ASAP!". Barbara and Artemis had Megan go over their outfits one more time before she exited the room first since she wasn't going to the prom with them.

As Megan reached the ground floor she greeted the two boys, both with an extra strong hug and a squeal. Barbara's voice came from the upper floor notifying her father that her and Artemis are coming down. The two girls made their way towards the top of the stairs and as they made their way down they were greeted with the stunned face of Garth Daniels and Dick Grayson. They had never seen such beauty. Artemis had her hair released from its usual trap and allowed it to flow down from her head. She was also wearing a red dress, a nice change from all the green that she would wear. The red dress showed off Artemis' back with a low cut front; The red cloth wrapped around her lower body with an open slit on her right side revealing her semi-muscular leg. Barbara however stuck to a color she was familiar with, purple. Her dress fitted around her torso leaving her shoulders uncovered, the dress then flowed down to the ground with sparkling gem's placed around the lower part of the dress.

After Mr Gordon had taken the pictures with the girls posed on the stairway the two girls met their dates whose jaws were still reaching the floor. Dick managed to snap out of his trance first and commented on how beautiful Barbara was looking while Artemis was busy waving her hand in front of her date but when that didn't work she woke him with a light slap round the face. Garth placed his hand on his cheek, "Sorry Arty, You just look absolutely stunning..." He had again made her blush making her look away. Garth's face lit up as he saw Dick give Barbara a Corsage reminding him to do the same with Artemis. Garth took Artemis' hand a placed the Corsage on her wrist, It had two green flowers sticking out on each side. Within a minute or two Commissioner Gordon, with strong help from Megan, had the dragged the kids outside to begin taking pictures of the four teenagers that were dressed to the nines for their night of fun. After the pictures had all been taken the group made their way into the limo and began their journey to Gotham Academy, Richard made sure that they were fashionably late.

Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon made their way into the sports hall with stares of admiration and jealousy in their direction, The girls wanted to be Barbara and the boys wanted to be Richard, This wasn't really a new thing for either of them but Barbara usually ignored it. Artemis and Garth followed behind their friends and to their surprise they had the same reception, The electric boy absolutely loved it while Artemis hated the attention. The four teenagers made their way to the outskirts of the dance floor, Dick went off to grab everyone a drink leaving Garth with both Barbara and Artemis most likely to make sure no one else got the first dance with his date. Within about 30 or so seconds Barbara had two guys come up to her to ask her to dance which had Artemis and Garth in laughter as they watched Barbara repeatedly telling guys to get lost.

"Garth would you stop laughing and just dance with Arty?" she grunted expecting some sort of retaliation but instead she was met with the sight of him reaching his hand out to Artemis, "Excuse me miss, May I take this dance" he said in an overly dramatic manner. Artemis smiled and took his hand, "I'm not much of a dancer, babe..." she mumbled. Her boyfriend winked at her, "Don't worry sweetheart, I am!" he cheered as he pulled her to the middle of the dance floor. Barbara watched as the two lovebirds happily got lost in the crowd and a pang of jealousy hit her chest, she heard a voice come from behind her: "You like him don't you?". It was Dick, "You are a detective after all..." she sighed. The boy wonder grabbed her hand and began to pull her to the dance floor as well "That wasn't me being a detective, that was me just knowing you. Now come on and dance with me!" he beamed as the two of them also made their way into the crowd.

 _ **Gotham Academy: 19:52**_

On the side of the sports hall both Artemis and Garth decided to take a break from the dancing. Well, Artemis decided that Garth's dance moves were drawing too much of a crowd for her liking. As the two teenagers were chatting away their two partners made their way towards them, "Jesus Garth, you need to teach me some of those moves" Dick said with a laugh Barbara gave a small chuckle and added that she knew he was a good singer but a dancer? he should have joined the drama club instead of being a superhero. As the conversation continued Garth felt a small pain inside of his head and then he heard a voice, "You have 'till twelve, then we leave." It was The Doctor.

Garth stood up and told his friends he was heading outside to get some fresh air. As he exited the doorway he took a deep breath and pulled his hands over his face, "Are you okay?" Barbara asked as she tapped on his right shoulder. The boy turned to her, "Yeah Babs... I just don't want this night to end to be honest." he mumbled and the red head gave him a concerned look. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in to a tight hug and whispered into his ear, "You don't need to do this alone, I'm here for you. Hell, I'll come with you if you want me to..." the boy interjected before she could say anymore, "You can't Barbara. I can't tell you where I'm going or what I'm doing. I'll be fine, trust me Babs." He broke off from Barbara and gave her his trademarked smile. The red head's face filled with worry, she knew he was hurting. He might be able to hide it from Artemis but he can't hide it from her. Barbara frowned at him, "What about Artemis then? What are you going to say to her?!" she demanded to know. The electric boy's heart sunk as he turned away from his friend. Barbara took a step back and breathed out, "You wasn't going to tell her was you?... Was you?". Garth sighed, "I'll think of somethi...", "You have had days to think of something!" she snapped. The boy rubbed his hand through his hair, "Babs, I'll figure out. When have I ever let you down?", That was a good question. When had he ever let her down she thought to herself? He never has, not once which is certainly one of the reasons she has feelings for him. The best she can do for Garth is to let him go. Let him enjoy his last night with his friends, with his... girlfriend. Garth looked over Barbara's shoulder to see Artemis and Dick dancing and trying his best to keep other guys from her. The electric boy reached out his hand, "Arty and Dick seem to be having fun, why don't we join them?", Barbara hid her own pain with a beautiful smile, "I'll try not to show you up on the dance floor sweetie" she challenged.

 _ **Gotham Academy: 21:00**_

The DJ's voice echoed across the room "Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls I hope you enjoyed the dance between your Prom King and Queen and now it's time to continue with some sweet sweet love songs so grab your dates and make your way to the dance floor." The request was met with cheers from the girls and moans from the boys. The four teenagers merged from the dancing group that they formed with other students and they began to partner up, Barbara with Richard and Artemis with Garth. The slow instrumentals began as 'The Archer' and 'The Electric Boy' began to sway in each others arms, neither of them could take their eyes off of the other. As the soft vocals flowed around the hall whispers of voices began, Artemis and Garth were no different as they began to tease each other quietly. As the song continued Artemis moved closer and closer to her boyfriend, she placed her face next to his so that she could whisper into his ear so that their conversation wouldn't be heard. Garth noticed her doing this and did the same, he heard a breathy voice in his ear, "Thanks for not dancing like a mad man again" she giggled.

Garth giggled and pulled her even closer, "There's still time you know..." he smirked. Artemis pulled her head back and gave him a glare, "Babe. Don't even think about it." she sneered and then moving back to here previous position. She whispered into his ear once more:

"Garth?..."

"Yeah honey?"

"I don't know how you do it but every moment I spend with you makes me truly happy."

For the second time tonight Garth's heart sank. Was he really going to leave this amazing girl? Maybe The Doctor is bluffing? Couldn't he just take him out? No, If he can catch a speedster out then what chance does Garth have? He has to go.

Garth planted a kiss onto his girlfriend's forehead, placed his right hand onto her cheek and looked deeply into her eyes, "I love you. I love you so much that it hurts Arty."

The expression of Artemis has never been so radiant, she looked so happy that she might just go and shout it from the rooftops. Artemis grabbed the front of Garth's suit and pulled him into the most passionate, filled with love kiss that she could give. A thousand words were exchanged, A thousand promises were given and pure happiness was shown. The song that was playing was now coming to its end and the kiss ended, Artemis' eyes were pleading for another she never wanted to let go of the love of her life and Garth never wanted to leave.

 ** _Gotham City: Artemis' Apartment 22:43_**

Artemis opened the door and Garth entered the hallway as quietly as possible, "You don't need to sneak Garth she isn't home..." she whispered. Garth raised his eyebrow and whispered, "So why are we whispering and sneaking?" Artemis placed her right index finger to her cheek, "...Good point" she whispered... "...Sorry I did it again"

The two lovebirds laughed but when it died down there was a hint of awkwardness in the air. They both acknowledged it and Artemis ended it with a kiss to her boyfriends lips, following it up by grabbing his left hand and leading him to her room. She closed the door behind them and Garth had a concerned look on his face, "Are you sure you want to do this?", he questioned. Artemis walked into his arms and looked at him, "I've never wanted anything more."

Garth smiled at the love of his life and she did the same as their lips met once again except this time they were not passionate kisses, they were lustful. Artemis began to unbutton Garth's shirt, loosened the tie from his neck and removed the clothing from his upper body. and pushed him onto her bed. She began to undress herself from the red dress she had been dancing in and dropped it to the floor. To say that Garth had the same look from earlier would be an understatement. Artemis climbed onto the bed to join Garth and their lips began to collide once more.

 _ **Gotham City: Crime Alley 00:00**_

"Ah good. A few more seconds and your friends would be having nightmares right now." The red-eyed devil chuckled. Garth retorted his new partners statement with a dirty glare. The white haired man smiled at the young man and handed Garth a duffel bag filled with clothes, "Here you go since you clearly forgot to pack, You seem, to be missing a shirt so grab one from there. I made sure to leave your 'Supersuit' out of it. If you want to protect your friends and family from people that aren't me you can't run around as 'Volt', Garth.", The Electric Boy agreed with him, he didn't want his friends coming after him either, especially Arty. Garth grabbed the duffel bag and looked at the man, "Don't worry, I understand."

Artemis' eyes slid open as the sunlight beamed from the slit in her curtains. She rubbed her eyes which quickly widened, did last night actually happen? did she and Garth...They did. Her face flushed with red as she rolled over to look her love in the eyes but he wasn't there. Did she say something last night? She sat up and noticed Garth's shirt from last night at the bottom of her bed, she leaned over and put on the shirt buttoning it up to cover her bare chest. As she had finished putting on Garth's shirt she looked over to her bedside table to see a piece of paper and a box. Artemis moved over and placed her naked feet onto the ground, grabbed the piece of paper and began to read it.

"To my dear Arty,

I have to thank you for so much. You really have made these past few months extremely special and I never expected that I would be so lucky to be able to spend even a day with you. You don't understand how nervous I was on my first day of school in Gotham Academy, especially when I had this beautiful Girl sitting behind me in a few of my classes (That girl being you, please don't attack some random girl)..."

Artemis giggled at that request but she began to feel her eyes well up with tears. Why has he left a letter? She began to continue reading.

"...but that beautiful girl made my time here so special. You were there for me when I came to Mt. Justice crying like a baby. You were there for me when Wally was beating me to a bloody pulp. You were there for me in the hospital to make sure I knew you didn't blame me. You were always there for me. You helped me with my fear of heights no every time I'm somewhere high I just think of that moment we shared on the Ferris wheel. You have given me so many good memories, and I'm sorry that I have to leave you with this bad one.

I'm leaving Arty. I can't tell you where I'm going or what I'm doing because quite frankly I don't know myself. I don't even know how long I will be gone, It could be a few weeks, a couple of months... maybe even years but if I don't go then everyone that I love and care for could be in danger. I promised I would never hurt you, I guess if you don't understand then I have broken that promise.

Just remember this Artemis: I love you. I love you so much it hurts.

I've left you a present next to this letter. You don't have to accept it but if you do then you have made my dreams come true.

I'll come home. I love you,

Garth x"

Artemis's eyes were pouring with tears which were now beginning to land on the letter as she pulled it close to her chest. Artemis wiped the tears from her eyes with the sleeves of Garth's shirt as she reached over and grabbed the small box from her bedside table and opened it. As the lid of the box opened she was met with a ring. An engagement ring. It was beautiful but it seemed to be pretty worn down and old. She slammed the lid shut and threw it against the wall with a loud scream.

"Why would you leave me... I don't care if I'm in danger... I just want to be with you." she sobbed as she curled into a ball in her bed and cried.

Authors Notes: So that is it for 'Electric: Part One' and I hope you have enjoyed it! I sure have. Anyways I feel like my writing definitely improved throughout this story, I'm almost afraid to even re-read chapter 1. I'm sure there is a bunch of plot holes so my bad if anything sticks out to you I only starting writing this story for something to do but I'm certainly more than happy with how it turned out.

The first chapter of part two should be out within one or two weeks so look forward to that. Thank you to everyone who read through this! Peace.


End file.
